Classroom Reversal
by Hour of Twilight
Summary: Wanting to further herself in the study of magic, Twilight decides to go to her old mentor in an effort to learn more about transformation spells. Not wanting to turn her student away, Celestia agrees to have a study session with her. Of course sometimes the most simple of spells can backfire on even the most talented of ponies and when Celestia accidentally switchs bodies with Twi


Celestia let out a deep, drawn out sigh as she set aside another stack of documents, watching as the stack grew with every meeting that she had to attend and every court she held. She huffed before putting her quill back into the ink pot, locking a death glare at the stack. Standing, Celestia sighed and turned her gaze from the offending stack and to the rest of her room.

Tomes filled the bookshelves that lined one side of her room. History books, bibliographies of some of the greatest ponies she had the pleasure of knowing in her long life, as well as a few more fiction related books. She head collected every famous fantasy book as well as a few adventure related books and series, Daring Doo being one of those.

Trinkets from foreign dignitaries and from trips she took around the world sat on top of shelves above the bookcases. The memories some of them had were either lost in time, or precious to the alabaster alicorn. They ranged hoofmade candles that some had worked their whole careers crafting, to photos of more recent events. There were objects of great magical power that using would drive normal ponies insane, and then there were just small objects she collected from some stand when she travelled.

Her collections of trinkets were only dwarfed by the paintings that hung on her walls or were painted on the walls. They varied from paintings such as her old Castle in the Everfree, to landscapes of battles she had once went into. Portraits of herself also hung along her walls, either of her in full battle armor, or her just plain relaxing in front of a window or two. It was a bit too self-centered in some cases, but she was not the one who said it should be decorated this way. She just left it as to not upset her room designers and maids.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, the princess flopped down on the plush, Alicorn sized bed. The sheets were a fluffy white, which was an odd choice, at least in Celestia's opinion. Rolling onto her back, Celestia gazed up at the artwork that covered the entirety of her ceiling. Battles, Peace Treaties, Acenstions, and other great events that have occurred over the period of a thousand years. One of the most recent events added to her ceiling mural was a painting of her former student, the power of four alicorns swirling around her as she faced Tirek.

She let out a weary chuckle, basking in the light of thousands of years of accomplishments, failures, peace, and chaos. Her room was an open history books the stretched all over time. It both brought a smile and a sad frown to when she gazed at it.

A knock on her bedroom door brought her out her trance. Sitting up, Celestia straightened up her regalia before facing the door. "Come in," she said calmly and sweetly doning a small smile.

Her smile turned into a grin as Twilight pushed her way past the door. "Good Afternoon, Princess," said Twilight with a bright smile. Celestia chuckled, standing as she went to greet her former student.

"We are equals now, Twilight. There is no need for such formalities. Celestia will work just fine." Celestia leaned forward and nuzzled the smaller alicorn. "Now, do you mind that we speak during a walk? My room has been rather stuffy as of recent," said Celestia, wanting an excuse to get away from her paperwork.

Twilight blinked before nodding eagerly. "Of course, Princ-Celestia," said Twilight as she began to turn around, waiting for the older mare to walk ahead of her before following. "How has cleaning up after Tirek been?" Celestia winced slightly at the question.

"Difficult. I've been trying to convince nobles to keep Discord free on top of funding construction in certain areas where there was more resistance against Tirek." She glanced back at Twilight. "I don't have to remind you of the damage to Ponyville's town proper and rural surrounding."

Twilight winced. "I am aware, but work to cultivate the land and rebuild damaged or destroyed property has already begun. I am sure we will be able to fix this without draining Ponyville's emergency funds, as long as there isn't another disaster."

"Yes, well, let's hope we are done with those for awhile." Celestia chuckled as she took them out into the castle garden. Flowers covered the vast area, gardeners hard at work keeping it in shape. "Now, what is it that you visited me on such a short notice?" asked Celestia turning to look back at Twilight.

The lavender alicorn cleared her throat a bit. "Well, I came here regarding a subject we hardly ever talked about during my lessons. If anything, we grazed over it in our teachings," said Twilight, trying to act calm even though curiosity creeped in her voice, something common with her.

"Oh? Something I never taught that Twilight didn't teach herself? This is quite a shock," said Celestia with a smirk, gaining a blush from her.

"Well, I prefer learning from you, Princ- Celestia." Twilight shook her head. "Anyways, we've never talked about transformation on a large scale outside of small objects. It seemed like you purposefully didn't teach me how to transform myself or other, larger objects such as ponies."

Celestia sighed. "At the time, there were other things I was more concerned about you learning. I hoped that your curiosity would force you to find out for yourself, but I guess it hadn't." Celestia gazed over to the working ponies. They pulled weeds and watered plants despite the heat.

Celestia smiled. "Well, I guess now is the perfect time to teach you such things. And I know the perfect spot." The mare turned around, and walked through one of the open doorways connected to the side. Twilight blinked before running after her.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked the mare, trying to catch up with her. Celestia kept up her brisk pace down the halls of the castle, a grin on her face as she did.

"To an old, unused place in the castle. it holds a special place in my memory, as well as in yours." said Celestia, smirking at the alicorn behind her. Twilight gave her a confused look before shaking it off.

"I don't remember any old, unused rooms in the castle," said Twilight, cocking her head up at her former mentor. The alabaster alicorn let out a musical laugh, seemingly brightening up the room and sending chills down her spine.

"Oh, yes you do, you just don't think you do." Celestia giggled and kept her pace. Twilight slowly began to notice her surroundings becoming more familiar. Memories of running down these halls, bouncing around the princess' hooves on their way to more practice played through her mind. A smile crossed her face as she realized where she was being led.

Celestia looked back to her with a small smile as they came to a pair of large oak doors. They had looked like they had seen many years and plenty of damage. Their age showed as Celestia slowly pushed them open with her magic, Twilight entering first.

Twilight sighed as she looked around the large room she currently stood in. She wore a small smile as she took in the white walls of hall her and Celestia had used many years while she learned new spells. Chunks of wall were missing from accidental misfires and practice balls flying across the room at high speeds. It was surprising that she was as skilled in magic as she was when she could barely levitate when she was little.

Celestia sensed the air of nostalgia and chuckled. "It has been a long while since we have made use of this room, hasn't Princess Twilight?" asked Celestia, walking up next to the smaller alicorn. Twilight nodded.

"Eight years, three months, and sixteen days." said Twilight, getting an odd look from Celestia. "I used to keep track of the days I spent in Ponyville, wondering when I would come home. Of course, my sense of home changed after a while."

Celestia let out a laugh. "Yes, I can see that happening. I remember how I missed my old castle in the Everfree for years, sad how all the memories that were shared were lost and destroyed. But, later, I became used to this old castle we stand in now."

"I wonder how long it would be for me." said Twilight with a sigh as she walked over to one of the old cushions that had been left there. "The library had been my home for three years, my castle for almost one. I'm still trying to see what books survived the blast." She gave a saddened sigh. "All that knowledge and wisdom destroyed."

Celestia chuckled softly, only Twilight would mourn for books as one did for ponies. "I am sure you can get more copies later. We already are trying to build a new library in Ponyville to make up for the one that was destroyed, but the incident with Tirek has proven that your new responsibilities will need you to lose your old job as librarian and focus on your new role as a Princess of Equestria."

"But I'm not sure if I'm ready for something like this." said Twilight, running her hoof over the cushion. "Let's...let's just get this transformation spell over with." Celestia let out a sigh as her former student dodged the subject of her new and growing responsibilities again. She had tried on multiple occasions to get the mare to come to terms with it as she will have to for the rest of her immortal life, but getting her to stay on the topic was a difficult task.

Nodding, Celestia stood across from Twilight. "Now, the idea of transformation is changing what the eye sees, and in some sense, the physical structure of something without damaging it. It is easy in the case of an inanimate object, but the difficult part is transforming a living being enough that the transformation stays when the spell is cut off, but can still be reversed later.

"To achieve this, you must have a clear image of who you are transforming and who you're transforming them into. For example, if I wanted to transform myself into my sister, I must have a clear image of what I look like and what my sister looks like and concentrate on making myself look like her."

"So it is very similar to transforming inanimate objects, then?" asked Twilight, cocking her head.

Celestia nodded. "In a sense. However, to get it to stay when you cut off the spell and not need a constant stream of information to keep it going, you must change how you look in your mind's eye. So I must change my self-image into that of Luna's. I can further the spell by changing how I hear my voice to how I hear Luna's, making me sound just like her. However, if you aren't careful, you can accidently change yourself, but also the pony you are changing into, swapping bodies in a sense."

"And you do the reverse to turn yourself back, correct?" Twilight asked, eagerly absorbing the information. Celestia nodded, chuckling at her behaviour.

"Yes. Now, to test this, I am going to transform myself into a copy of you, voice and all. Once I am done, you must turn yourself into a copy of me."

"But Princess, one more question, what else happens if you mess up the spell besides transforming both ponies?"

Celestia bit her lip. "Well, normally, you would be able to turn yourself back by reversing the spell. If you accidently turn both ponies by not concentrating enough or skipping a step, you two would be stuck for the period of twenty-four hours."

Twilight's ears folded back. "So, if I mess up, I'll be stuck as you for a day?"

"Twilight, you act like you don't like being around me." said Celestia with a grin.

"What? No! I mean that I don't want to be stuck with the duties you have to go through each day." said Twilight with a shake of her head.

"Twilight, if you do mess up, I just have to transform both of us to our regular bodies so when your spell deactivates, so will mine and it would look like nothing happened." said Celestia with a calming smile.

Twilight smiled back before nodding. "Okay, Princess, I'm ready," said Twilight straightening herself. Celestia rolled her eyes at the mare.

"We are equals, Twilight. There is no need for us to use titles toward one another. Celestia will do just fine, thank you." Celestia giggled slightly as she widened her stance. "Now, let's begin our lesson."

Celestia's horn glowed golden, her eyes closing as she began to create a duplicate of herself inside of her mind's eye. She began to change her form, the duplicate becoming smaller in stature, but just subtly taller and more well built than other ponies.

Her coat became lavender, her pastel mane becoming a deep indigo with a streak of pink in it. she imagined it to be softer than her own mane and much shorter. she then focused on things such as the cutie mark and flank.

She changed the sun into a six point star. She sculpted the flanks to be shapely and round, nice and big without over doing it. Her thoughts slowly drifted to what else could be hidden underneath that luscious flank. Her eyes shot open as she realized what she had been doing. Before she could cancel the spell, it freed itself on both of them in a flash of white.

As the flash died away and her sight began to regain itself, Twilight hauled herself up off the floor, her body feeling off for some reason. she let out a loud groan as she lifted her hoof to her head, freezing as she realized it wasn't her voice that she heard.

She slowly lowered her hoof, finding it white and clad in gold. Her ears perked as she heard another groan, this one sounding a lot like herself. She turned her head to see herself on the floor, picking herself up. It took her a few seconds to realize it wasn't her that botched the spell, but Celestia.

"Damn, that was stupid," said Twilight, or Celestia, rather. The mare stood up before looking over at Twilight. Instead of shock, Celestia just let out a sigh. "Great, so I did mess up. So stupid! It is a spell that a foal could perform," muttered Celestia, berating herself over it.

The sight of Celestia berating herself over a failed spell brought a small smile to Twilight's face. She remembered herself doing the same many times before, especially since it was in front of a princess, no less. She also remembered what happened after words.

Standing to her full height, Twilight was amazed at how small things got when she stood well over normal height of ponies. She shook her head slightly before casting a spell over herself. She grinned as she sensed a certain oddity in Celestia's body she hoped was still there. She stored it away for later use as she looked over herself.

Gods, I'm sexy! thought Twilight, thinking better of saying it outloud as she looked over her new body. She was incredibly slender, as fitting for a mare, but she knew and could sense that she held enough power in her to match, if not beat, the strongest of stallions in a competition of braunze.

The massive white wings on her sides her carefully and professionally groomed, making her self-aware of how poor she took care of her wings as she still had difficulty fitting into them. Then again, Celestia had millennia to get used to her appendages, she had less than a year so far.

"Will you stop drooling over my body and listen to me!" Twilight snapped back to reality and turned her attention to Celestia who was glaring at her. Twilight made note of how unintimidating she actually looked. She knew she would have to work on that later. "Good. Now hurry up and cast a second spell to counter mine," said Celestia, relaxing her gaze when she was sure she had Twilight's attention.

The lavender, or currently alabaster, mare blinked at her before a thought occurred to her. She grinned before clearing her throat, putting on a rather serious face.

"Now Twilight, it is unbecoming to beat yourself over a failed spell. But I must agree in how it is foolish of you to fail such a simple spell." Celestia's eyes widened as she slowly pieced together what was happening. "I believe the only way for you learn to not make this mistake again is with some punishment," said Twilight, smirking slightly as she lit her horn.

"Twilight, stop. T-that was ages ago." Celestia gulped as they suddenly disappeared, finding themselves in her bed chambers. "L-look, just use the t-transformation spell and change us back, please?" asked Celestia with a gulp, slowly backing away. The distance between her and the door seemed much greater at her smaller stature, making the approaching figure of Twilight much more intimidating.

Celestia yelped as she was lifted into the air. "You know, I was not oblivious to what your 'punishments' were, even back then, Tia." Twilight huffed as she set her on the bed. "I was a little confused why. But now, I have two theories."

Twilight now stood over Celestia. "Theory one is that my beloved, high held mentor, the one who had inspired me to be the mare I am today, is nothing more than a pedophile, taking advantage of little fillies, though never once making any sexual crimes."

"I would neve-" Celestia's protests were cut off as she found her golden clad hoof pressed against her muzzle. Twilight leaned forward, their faces nearly touching as a grin spread on her face.

"The other theory, Princess Celestia has had a crush on me since I was nothing but a filly still learning the basics of magic under her wing," said Twilight softly in her ear. Celestia blushed as she looked away, getting an amused chuckle from Twilight. "So I'm right?"

"T-that was ages ago. I...I was too eager...to naive..." Celestia shuddered as Twilight's breath caressed her ear.

"But I am a mare now, a mare of legal age. I have been for six years. Why is it that my mentor never pursued me then? Was I no longer good enough, had she found someone better? Had our almost weekly 'punishments' become stale beyond repair?" Twilight lit the alabaster horn of the body she occupied. "Or has my strong, brave mentor been scared to tell me her feelings, too scared to confront me after all she had done to me?"

Celestia shrank back further in the bed, refusing to make eye contact with her former student. Taking the silence as another confirmed theory, Twilight backed off from the alicorn.

"It seems that you are unwilling to speak to your superiors, my pupil. That is due for some punishment, yes?" Before Celestia could react, her hooves were wrapped in rope and spread out in opposite directions, the ropes tying themselves to the four posters of the bed. Celestia blushed madly as she was now fully exposed to her former student.

"T-twilight, please. Just untie me and cast the counter," pleaded Celestia, watching as Twilight approached her, a grin on her face.

"No, I believe you should be punished for your insolence. I may not be using a paddle as such has been used on me, but I hope this will still get my point across more, yes?" Her magic brought it's focus down to her nethers, seemingly doing nothing until a slight bulge began to form. Celestia watched as the bulge expanded, becoming a rapidly growing stallion cock, nearly twice the normal size.

"Wait, Twilight. Remember whose body this is!" Celestia plead, not wanting to feel the length and girth of Twilight's, or rather her, penis enter her body.

"I know what I'm doing, don't you worry," Twilight replied with confidence in her voice. "I've had enough practice with toys that my body is able to handle it. Now, shall we begin your punishment, my pupil?" Celestia paled as Twilight placed her legs on either side of her. Twilight grinned as she lowered her body to align herself with the smaller mare.

"But you must remember, this is your own body you're about to violate!" Celestia plead even louder.

Twilight paused.

"Violate? Violate is such a harsh word to use… but I suppose it's true," Twilight spoke out as she calmed her mind down a bit. "but… even I know you want a good dicking," she added as she prodded the entrance before her.

"T-Twilight! This is ludicrous! J-just cast the counter! Please!" Celestia whined as she watched her own member set itself on top of foreign body she possessed, sending a shiver of pleasure and anxiety down her spine. Twilight lowered her head down to Celestia, a small smirk on her face.

"You're going to deny what you want?" Twilight asked. "I can't let you do that, Celestia. Besides I have always wondered what it was like being the dominate, being in full control of the ponies below you. It was something you always amazed me with, how you can so easily influence ponies with a few, calm words." Twilight moved her member back and brought it forth again, pushing the tip a bit more against Celestia's slit.

Celestia bit her lip and turned her head away from the mare. Her silence earned another small prod, earning a gasp from her.

"You won't answer me? I know what will loosen your lips." Twilight let out a soft moan as she pushed her member into Celestia, the princess letting out a surprised scream that switched into a loud moan. "There we go. Mmm, I see why you enjoyed your 'punishments' so much, Tia," cooed the mare, grinning down at her. She leaned forward a nibbled her ear, nuzzling her cheek.

Celestia bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt Twilight slowly pull out, her borrowed insides clenching around the member. She let out a small whine as she stopped just at the tip leaving it sit there for a few moments before driving back in, causing her to let out a scream as pleasure exploded through her.

Twilight let out a soft coo as she pulled back and slammed back in. "Mmm, I never realised I was so tight... so warm." She moaned slightly, bringing her head back down next to Celestia's, breathing softly into her ear. Celestia tried to move away from Twilight, her ears flicking wildly at the sensation of Twilight's breath tickling her hairs. "Safe to say, I could enjoy the prospect of fucking myself."

"T-Twilight... please..." Celestia whimpered as Twilight let out a small growl.

Gulping, the now lavender alicorn nodded. "Y-yes, T-twilight. B-but please, I didn't mean any harm! I just couldn't help myself." Twilight stared down at her before standing up, keeping her length inside Celestia. She leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"Then you should be punished for your insolence." Celestia just glanced a grin on the white mare's face before white flashed across her vision as Twilight pounded into her again, picking up a steady, brutal pace as she ruthlessly pounded into her.

Celestia could only moan and whimper as she pulled against her restraints, the ropes yielding not to her efforts. Eventually, the mare stopped fighting, realizing that she had messed up and that it was only right to let release her pent up frustration on her. Knowing very well that having Twilight living in her shadow for a long time, she knew if she was in her position, Celestia would no doubt use her newfound power to get a bit of payback against her mentor. Even if it was a penis getting stuffed in her rear, Celestia was going to allow Twilight to do it. Letting out a sigh, she opted to start enjoying the rutting she was getting and she started to gently moan in tune with the thrusts.

Twilight grinned, the feeling of victory coursing through her as she was able to win over her mentor. With that out of the way, she allowed herself to enjoy the act. Nibbling her ear, she let out a satisfied croon as she lightened her thrusts a bit, enjoying the feeling of her own walls gripping onto her tightly as she moved, wanting to milk her dry before she even released her load.

The smell of sex dominated the room as Twilight panted for breath, finding Celestia's own endurance unworldly as she still didn't seem close to orgasm. It made the task more daunting, yet exciting, knowing she could last much longer, enjoy the feeling more than before. It was one of the best feelings she had the pleasure of feeling. However, her partner wasn't the same.

Letting out a cry, Celestia arched her back as she came, her warm juices coating Twilight's cock. The combined of her own orgasm and Twilight keeping up her rhythm made her eyes roll back into her head, her body giving out as she rode out her orgasm. Twilight moaned at the extra warmth on her cock, making her purr in content.

Twilight cooed as she leaned forward, gently kissing the smaller mare's neck, getting a small shiver from her. She giggled as she snuggled her head up to her and continued her assault of her nether regions. It was unworldly feeling to hold so much power when stripped down, it made Twilight feel higher above the world, a feeling only Celestia and Luna felt from day to day.

Laying her body nearly on top of Celestia, save for her still moving hips, Twilight reveled in the wet sounds of their bodies connecting and the huffs of breath from her partner.

A stirring in her loins made her aware that moments didn't last long in coitus. She lifted her body up and focused her task on trying to make her orgasm enjoyable for both of them, huffing as she picked up the pace of which she rammed herself into the smaller mare, getting small screams in return.

With a small growl and a long groan, Twilight slammed her hips into that of her lover, hilting herself as she unleashed her load. Celestia gasped as the hot seed entered her womb, a moan escaping her lips as her head fell back. She barely noticed as the ropes disappeared and Twilight wrapped herself around her.

Once the cum tampered off, Twilight let out a satisfied sigh as she lit her horn. Celestia blinked as she felt herself grow, looking down to see them in their respectful bodies, Twilight smiling softly as she cuddled against her master. As much as she herself was enjoying the moment, Celestia had to remind her of what she had just done.

Sighing, Celestia pulled her former pupil away and fixed a glare at her. "Twilight, as much as I enjoyed what had happened, you should have been more considerate of the other than blindly rutting them," scolded the alicorn. Twilight averted her gaze from her elder. She was about to open her mouth to respond, but a hoof silenced her. "Again, I really did enjoy what we did." A smile appeared on Celestia's face. "Now that we are in our respective bodies, how about we do this correctly?"

Twilight shivered as a bare white hoof traveled down her body. "I...um...o-okay." Twilight gulped slightly as the hoof rested just over her sex, running small circles over it as Celestia leaned forward, nibbling gently on her ear, gaining a gasp from her.

"You are all grown-up now, Twilight," said Celestia, her hoof venturing lower, rubbing her clit as she licked her cheek. "From how you see things to your wonderful body. Of course, this gives us... more liberty to indulge in our fantasies and pleasures." The elder alicorn suddenly pushed Twilight onto the bed, standing up over top of her. Twilight blushed as she once again found herself staring at her mentors enlarged length.

Instead of the begging, the crossing of legs, the attempts to run away, Twilight simply spread her hind legs open. Celestia smiled softly as she leaned forward, capturing her lips with her own, eliciting a cute squeak from the mare.

After a moment, Twilight pushed away her confusion and melted into the kiss, wrapping her forelegs around her former mentor's neck. Celestia gently brushed her tongue against her lips, a question for entrance that was eagerly accepted. Twilight parted her lips and pushed her own muscle into her elder's mouth, exploring it's depths as Celestia did the same to her. Every once and awhile, the two muscles would meet before wrestling for dominance, later continuing their exploring.

After minutes of this affair, Celestia rubbed her member against Twilight's moist slit, covering it with her juices. She began to push the tip of her twitching member against her lover's anus, getting another squeak but no other signs of disapproval. The alicorn released herself from the kiss and set their foreheads together, panting as she let the tip massage her lovers bottom.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into lavender. Twilight panted, her eyes full of lust and want as she kept her forelegs firmly around her neck. Celestia nodded slightly, taking a deep breath as she pushed her member against the mare's anus. Twilight's moan became a loud gasp borderline scream as the tip made it's way into her.

Celestia moaned as she slowly pushed her member into her member. Twilight bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, but made no complaint as she took inch after inch of the member, her anus being stretched apart as Celestia hilted herself.

The two sat there, panting as Twilight adjusted to the massive girth inside her. Celestia gave a small smile to the alicorn, getting a weaker, more exhausted one in return. She gulped as she started to pull out, the walls around it gripping tight as she did. Once she made it to the tip, she let it linger there for a moment before giving one, powerful thrust, releasing a scream from Twilight as she hilted.

Twilight winced as Celestia pulled back out before hilting herself again, picking up a steady, more gentle pace. She wrapped her hind legs around the taller alicorn's barrel, panting heavily as her anus was pummeled, the feeling of it being torn apart only matched by the feeling of pleasure that swam through her head.

The sounds of the world around her faded away, leaving just her, Celestia, and the act. Pleasure overwhelmed her, her gasps becoming small screams of pleasure with each thrust. It made her feel higher than the world, only being matched by her own growing orgasm.

Celestia herself panted heavily as she enjoyed the feeling of her former student's walls clamping down around her length. She took a deep breath, taking in the raunchy smell of sex that permeated through the room. The sounds of their heavy breathing and the wet slaps of their bodies echoed in her ears.

It brought the princess back to the years when Twilight was still her pupil, each punishment carried out in her bed, the filly never once making the same mistake again, but not of fear of her.

Her thoughts were cut off as her loins stirred impatiently, her build up having been much faster after their last activity. The white alicorn groaned as she picked up her pace, barely noticing the tightening grip around her.

With a growl, Celestia hilted herself, releasing her load. Twilight equally let out a scream, her juices coating her belly. The hot seed filled Twilight's insides and made her feel warm. Celestia slowly lowered them onto the bed as they came off their high, panting as she nuzzled the lavender alicorn.

Once the stream of seed tapered off, the two lovers laid in silence, enjoying the feeling they were given. The sun was already beginning its descent, something Celestia was sure her sister would come after her for. However, she could care less.

"Celestia," said Twilight softly, nuzzling into her chest. "I-I'm sorry. I...I was to high on power I now had...I wasn't thinking correctly. I-" She was cut off as a hoof planted itself on her muzzle. Celestia lowered it and snuggled up to her, wrapping her up in her wings.

"After all the crimes I have committed, it is I who should be apologizing, my dear Twilight. What you did today was understandable and easily forgiven. What I did years ago was not." Celestia gave out a weary yawn. "But we can talk about this tomorrow. For now, I think we should just rest."

Twilight blinked as Celestia laid her head next to hers, a soft snore already easing it's way out of her mouth. The alicorn giggled, lightly kissing her mentor's brow before cuddling up to her, closing her eyes to follow behind her.


End file.
